wolves_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pack of Shining Stars/Roleplay
Roleplay for The Pack of Shining Stars members. Winter shook out her fur, her glossy pelt sleek and soft. She gazed up at the sky warmly, hefting a sigh. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 19:06, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Shade made his way from his den, grunting softly. This was his second time being a Beta, but this time, he was in a different pack, and he didn't have his beloved mate with him anymore. Our loyalties split us, and we shall remain seperated forever. Shade declared, sitting down and shaking out his thick pelt.---- Gleam let out a yawn, her blue eyes soft.Silverstar 20:39, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Winter flicked her ears, gazing at Shade and quietly approching him. "Morning. How are you?" ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 01:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Good," The Beta calmly replied, his gaze drifting to the camp exit. He overheard that his son, Ace, had become Alpha in their family's former pack. Yes, he was proud of him, but no longer considered him a son, as he and Aspen were done. Shade did wonder what kind of mate Ace would pick though, as he never imagined his son reaching such a high position.Silverstar 01:51, March 1, 2015 (UTC) "Something wrong?" She asked, rasping her small pink tongue across her fur. She looked at Shade with concern, her ears flicking. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 18:55, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Shade shook his head. "No," the beta firmly responded in a serious yet calm tone, sitting back on his haunches slightly.Silverstar 19:03, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Winter never got to reply, for Riso and Stormcatcher, the Pack's pups, raced out into the middle of camp. Mock barking and growling, they tussled throwing up a cloud of dust. Riso made a wild dash to escape her brother, and in the excitment, crashed straight into Shade. When she realized who she had tumbled into, the pup cowered, ears flat, awaiting punishment. Warriorfan123. "Hey, watch it!" Winter growled, picking up a paw and shoving them off Shade. "It's fine you're having fun, but be more careful!" She ordered sternly. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 20:18, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Shade narrowed his sharp amber gaze, as he had pups of his own before, at a very young age. "You do realize that I am Beta, correct? Therefore, it is my duty to make sure my Pack is safe, much like our Alphas. Thus, stay in the Nursery when playing, unless your mother is supervising you two in a less busy corner of camp."Silverstar 21:03, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Riso flattened his ears and licked the Beta's snout in a sign of respect and apology. Riso flattened himself to the ground. " I'm sorry, Beta," he whined. As he spoke, a lean Grey Wolf female appeared from a tangle of ferns. She trotted acrpss the clearing, another grey pup at her heels. Shoving Riso behind her, Nila dipped her head to the Beta. " I'm sorry, have they been bothering you? Riso, go play in the nursery. Pups," she rolled her eyes and began to herd her pups backwards. Warriorfan123. Rath leapt out of the nursery, bowling over Stormcatcher as he did. Fallenrose (Is it okay if Winter likes Shade?) Winter shook out her fur, exchanging a thankful gaze to the mother. She then gazed at Shadow warmly. "Well, I guess I'll be going. Want to come hunting with me?" ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 17:53, March 4, 2015 (UTC) (Sure) Shade twitched an ear. "Be sure to keep them in the nursery, we've had problems with unwanted intruders lately." He ordered, his black-and-silver fur bristling slightly. He knew it wasn't his son's pack, as they respected boundaries.Silverstar 21:20, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Nila growled and seperated Rath from her son. " What are you doing in the nursery, Rath? Stormcatcher, start acting like a big pup!" As she chided her son, Riso ducked out from behind her tail and raced towards Winter and Shade. " I wanna hunt!" she yipped. Nila let out an exasperated sigh and shot off after her daughter. Warriorfan123. Shade flattened his ears, as he knew how to handle pups, but this included some nips. He had raised his children fantastically, look at them now! His daughter was a Beta while his son was an Alpha! "Are you trying to disobey my commands? Do you know what happens when wolves disobey?" He growled, his tone soft yet serious.Silverstar 21:56, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Moonlight's gaze kept uneasy towards the pup, a low growl emerging from her throat. "You most certainly will not! You're way to young, and what would your mother say if she noticed her pup has left?" Flamestar 22 22:27, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Winter nodded in agreement, narrowing her eyes. She was caught off guard for a moment, her eyes gleaming back to Shade, her ears pricked up. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 14:39, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Shade twitched an ear, rising to his paws and walking away without waiting for a response. He yawned, knowing that if the pup continued to disobey and follow him, he'd have to give it a nip on the ear.Silverstar 19:51, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Winter yawned, stretching out before sitting down. She gazed across the camp, slowly rising to her paws and striding away. ❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snowflake]][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 21:25, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I should probably get some patrols to go hunting, and check the borders for possible intruders or wolves looking to join. Shade thought, angling his ears towards the camp exit.Silverstar 21:38, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Cliff sat in his den, sighing. He wanted to take on a mate, but wasn't sure of who to choose. Some of the wolves in his pack were to cautious, to silly, and some were to shy. He rose to his paws, yawning before sitting back down. Flamestar 22 14:33, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Gleam watched Shade, noticing he looked like he wanted to hunt. With a small shrug, she trotted over to Cinder, greeting the healer with a small nod.Silverstar 14:46, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Do you want me to go out on a patrol?" Feryat asked, trotting up to Shade. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 04:43, March 23, 2015 (UTC) The beta turned to the female wolf with a twitch of his ear. "Yeah, we need one going out. Go 'head and select a few wolves to take with you, two or three." Shade ordered, his amber eyes narrowed slightly as he spoke.Silverstar 22:28, March 23, 2015 (UTC) (Feryat's a he, Whiskey.) Feryat turned to the rest of the Pack. "Anyone want to go on a patrol with me?" he howled. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 03:25, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Gleam paused from her conversation with the healer. "Erm, I guess I'll go..." the white wolf muttered.Silverstar 03:31, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Feryat nodded in response, and flicked his tail. "Anyone else?" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 04:16, March 24, 2015 (UTC) "Me!" Riso peeked out from behind her mother's legs, tail thumping on the ground. Nila scowled at her daughter. "How many times do you have to be told- pups do not ''got out of camp!" she scolded. " Now stay in the nursery, Elm will take care of you." The she-wolf watched her pups run towards the nursery, then shook out her pelt and nodded at Feryat. " I will go, too." I've always beenDYING 05:13, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Gleam nodded, her white tail waving in excitement. Shade nodded, giving the patrol an ok to take off before making his way to his den.'Silverstar' 22:08, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Feryat led the patrol out of the camp. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 04:18, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Cliff's tail thumped on the ground, his ears flattening. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes, thoughts about his brother, Talon. He wasn't very far away, but in a different pack; The Pack of Silver Waters. Flamestar22 16:16, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Winter sat in the shade, the river that flowed outside of their territory stretching clamly and wide. She shifted slightly, her amber eyes flickering open at the sound of the vast river. She picked up her head lazily, letting out a yawn. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 15:38, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Feryat led the patrol through Pak territory, his tail flicking. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 02:47, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Cliff let out a yawn before rising to his paws. He walked outside to see a calm river flowing between his territory. He let out a sigh, gazing up at the sky. Flamestar22 17:03, April 3, 2015 (UTC) "We'll patrol the Pack of the Rising Sun border, I think," Feryat muttered to his patrol. "Does anyone have any objections?" --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 19:54, April 3, 2015 (UTC) " No," Nila replied, casting an anxious glance back at the entrance, while trying to assure herself that her pups would be fine. " As long as we don't go to the Pack of Prickly Thorns."--- Riso scowled at her siblings, showing her tiny teeth. " ''I'm ''not staying here, locked up in camp. It's perfect! Our mother is gone, and Shade isn't looking at us... I say we leave." I've always beenDYING 03:47, April 4, 2015 (UTC) "They can patrol their own borders," Growled Cedar, letting out a bark before stepping forward. Meanwhile, Cliff continued to sit in his den, his ears pinned against his skull. Shard let out a yelp before trampling over to Riso. "I wanna go too!" Flamestar22 13:46, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "Fine," the she-pup said, sounding supercilious. She beckoned her littermates and Shard closer with her tail. " When I thump my tail on the ground, Shard will call out 'hawk'! Then all the wolves will look up, and we'll run for it. Got it?"--- Nila shot a sideways glance at Cedar before loping forwards to Feryat's left flank. " I have reasons not to go there." I've always beenDYING 03:45, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Gleam followed the patrol, twitching her white ears as she walked. "I have no objections, as long as he can take a hunting-break." The warrior responded calmly, her paw-steps light.'Silverstar' 01:03, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Feryat nodded. "Then we go to the Pack of the Rising Sun," he announced. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 23:32, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Winter sat in camp, grooming her sleek snowy white fur. '❆'[[User:*Snowflakescar*|'Snow'flake']][[User talk:*Snowflakescar*|'❆']] 23:49, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Shade let out a soft yawn, rolling onto his back as he prepared to take a nap.'Silverstar' 03:05, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Nila tilted her head back and spotted a hawk circling above. Hunger rumbled in her belly, but she ignored it. I've always beenDYING 06:26, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Shade fell asleep quicker than he expected, drifting into a "puppy dream".'Silverstar''' 18:07, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Shard pricked her ears with excitement, her tail swishing with excitement. "Okay!" She sneakily moved out of the Den, her gaze shifting towards the exit. Flamestar22 20:08, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Riso's behind wriggled in her excitement. " Okay, ready Shard?" she whispered. " You gotta call out 'hawk' now when I thump my tail." She followed Shard and her siblings trailed along, all four being none too good at concealing themselves. Riso very non-discreetly nudged Shard and thumped her tail on the ground. I've always beenDYING 23:04, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Shared smiled and nodded to Riso, before opening her jaws. "Hawk!!!" She yowled, watching as the other pups scrambled out of the den. Flamestar22 23:49, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay